Information transfer over wireless networks may often introduce errors. Therefore, different techniques have been employed to allow such errors to be detected and/or provide for data retransmission. For example, an automatic repeat request (ARQ) protocol may be used, at least in some cases, to allow the sending node to provide a reliable delivery. For example, a receiving node may send an acknowledgement (ACK) to the sending node to indicate successful receipt of a packet, or send a negative acknowledgement (NACK) to request retransmission of a packet. There are many varieties or types of ARQ protocols.
Wireless relay networks, or relay enhanced cells, have been developed that may provide a cell or network complimented with one or more relay nodes. The relay nodes may forward data between a base station (BS) or access point and a user terminal (UT), and may, for example, extend the coverage area of a cell or increase the capacity of a cell. Improved ARQ techniques are desirable for relay networks.